Varia's Very Own Cloud
by Giusto Principessa
Summary: Alecksandra Moka Reale, Bel's childhood friend has joined Varia as their cloud guardian but lies about her identity. They were best friends but Bel doesn't remember her anymore. What happens when he does remember? Is it too late? Where does Alecks' loyalty lie? With the Serpente Familglia, or with Varia?
1. Your Mission

Alecksia sat on the lime green swings. She was smiling as her long platinum hair swayed back and forth. She was playing with her childhood friend, Belphegor. He stood there, grinning like a mad man while laughing and swinging with her. Secretly, she like him more than a friend but she would never voice it out loud.

When it became nightfall, it was time for Belphagor, or Bel as she called him, to go home. They thought the next day would be like any other, they would finish their lessons and they would meet each other at their secret place. But it wasn't. When the next day came, everything spiraled out of control. Before they could do anything, Alecksia's home was attacked my an enemy.

Everything was burned down. Alecksia and her sister only survived by hiding and sneaking in the shadows. When every part of their land was burned to a crisp, the enemy left. The next day, news got out and the last one to find out was Bel. He stood at their secret spot for hours with a grin but Alecksia never came. He, as usual, left at night fall and soon forgot about Alecksia.

The new was wrong about everybody in the house getting killed, Alecksia and her sister had managed to survive but still depended on each other for survival. When it was her sister's turn to look for food, she never came back. Alecksia was struck with grief as the last of her family was gone. She started traveling by herself, taking whatever money she managed to salvage from the fire, with her.

She traveled for days and nights finally arriving t a town that was filled with mafia men. She was chased out at first, then threatened with guns. She snuck through the men but kept on running from them. She took refuge in the same alley way every night and defended her self with knife she had brought with her. She caused a lot of trouble in the town and eventually became skilled enough to take down the men.

* * *

Months passed before a well dressed man walked into the alley where she stayed. Her kneeled in front of her and smirked. Being the cautious girl that she was, Alecksia flicked her wrist and her blade suddenly appeared.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. I'm here to make a deal," the man said. He had green eyes and blonde hair. He had a scar under his right eye and his face held a smirk.

"What deal?" Alecksia replied.

"Come with me. I'll train you and give you a home. In return, you'll do assassination and undercover jobs for me, deal?" the man offered. Alecks though it over in her head, wieghing the pros and cons before agreeing to go with the man.

"Great! Please to meet you, my name is Zece Serpente. Eighth boss of the Serpente family. You are?" he introduced himself.

"My name is Alexsia Miko Sergina. You will call me Alecks," she said.

"Fine by me, now lets go to my house," he laughed as then walked to the street where a shiny, new car waited for them.

* * *

When they got to his 'house', Alecks was Amazed. It was more of castle to her because of the towers, giant gardens, huge rooms and gigantic they entered, Alecks was even more amazed, . The cieling was held up by stone pillars and the marble floors shine like silver. Maids had her follow to the bathroom for a bath. They gave her a big selection of clothes to choose getting dressed, she was given the proper nutrients needed in the for of food.

After a week of living in the 'house', Alecks was taken to find a weapon that suited her. They let her try Tessens, katanas, slings shots, guns, ect. but they didn't suit her. She was given three knives and a scythe that she chose out herself.

It had a super long handle and at the end was a shinning blade made from ivory that was covered in diamonds. The handle looked like it was made from bones. The knives were made from pure silver and decorated with swirls of mint green colored metal.

**eight years later...**

15 year old Alecksia was called to her boss's office. She strolled in and saw that he wasn't there yet do decide to have some fun. She smiled and sat down on his chair. Leaning back, she placed both of her feet on the desk and relaxed for a bit.

"That's my chair you're sitting on," a rough voice said. Although full of authority, there was a a trace of amusement in it.

"You called?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

"Yes. I have a mission for you." the man said while grabbing the back of the chair and tilting it, causing the young girl to fall off with a 'thud'.

"Ow! What's the mission?" the girl said, annoyed. She stalked to the empty chair at the head of the desk and sat down.

"I want you to infiltrate the Varia. You need to gain their trust then finish them off. Understand?" Zece said sternly. Alecks nodded and went to pack her things.

* * *

**Yeah. I wasn't happy with the first few chapters so i decided to fix them. Ehehehe ^^" If you liked the original chapters then sorry.**


	2. Meet The Varia!

Alecksia stood in front of Varia HQ. It was really pretty with the cream brick walls and bright blue roof. She was nervous for a while but then remembered her promise to Zece.

'Well, ' she thought. She squeezed the handle of her luggage and knocked on the giant wooden doors. When no one responded, she pushed the door open. When she stuck her head inside, all sorts of weapons flew at her. Unique knives, a sword, sky bullets, lightning flames, and sun flames. Her assassin blood kicked in and she flipped and bent her body to avoid getting hit. Since she was still outside, there was sand on the ground so the flipping and kicking moved the sand around.

When the sand cleared, the Varia saw a teenager. Her long platinum hair was dyed icy blue at the ends and her bangs covered her eyes. She was wearing silver high heeled trainers, a blue skirt on top, and a red long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve on top. Her hair was tied up in high pig tails and the breeze caused it to flutter lightly. On her ears were skull cuff earrings.

Her whole image screamed something the Varia couldn't quite grasp. Something between a pu. "Are you guys just going to stare or introduce yourself?" she questioned. "Are you our new guardian?" asked a boy with teal hair and eyes wearing a frog hat.

"I asked first Froggy," she stated. "Ushishishi~ Principessa has an attitude," laughed a blond boy with bangs covering his eyes. "So what?" she retorted. "Kya! She's so cute! My name is Lussuria. Feel free to call me Luss-chan or Mama," said a man with red and green hair. Alecks thought the man was weird because he was wearing sun glasses in doors.

"That's Squalo, Bel, Fran, Levi, and Boss" Lussuria introduced everyone while pointing to them. Alecks took one look at them before new names registered in her head.

"Obaa-chan,Fake-Prince/Bella, Frog, Gay, Bozz, and Mother." she sai while pointing to Squalo, Bel, Fran, Levi, Xanxus, and Lussuria. They stared for a few seconds before reacting.

"VOI! I'm not an old lady you little shit!" Squalo scream in her ear.

"Ushishishi. I am not a 'fake-prince'! And I'm not a girl either you peasant!" Bel laughed in her ear with his usual creepy smile.

"That name hurts Sempai," said Fran.

"Kya! You're so cute!" Lussuria squealed while hearts appeared around him.

"Hn. Fine by me" (A/N: I'm pretty sure you know who said that but I'll tell you anyway) Xanxus said before picking up a glass of wine.

Levi was in his emo corner growing mushrooms because he was called Gay. (A/N: =_=)

* * *

**Yah I decided to change some stuffs too. I didn't like the wa it turned out to be so yeah. If you don't like it, let me know! I want to know!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye for now! ^^**


	3. Dinner

"Alecks-chan! It's time for dinner!" Lussuria shouted in a mother like tone. "'Kay," came her muffled reply. "So, Alie-chan, how are you liking your new room?" asked Lussuria as he led Alecks to the dinning room. "It's okay," was her reply.

"Oh, well. Make sure you get lots of sleep tonight because tomorrow, we will be shopping _all _day!" shouted Lussuria. Alecks nodded and slammed the dinning room door open. The sight shocked her but she kept an emotionless facade. She sat down on her seat while looking at the other Varia officers. Bel was throwing knives at Fran, causing the boy to insult him which resulted in a fight. Squalo was yelling at the two to stop fighting while Xanxus was drinking whiskey. Levy was fawning over his boss, attending to his every need.

Lussuria came in a minute later with their food. He set the plates in front of everyone and they began to dig in. Alecks took one look at her plate of pork with a side of salad and stabbed the round piece of glass with one of her knives. The sound of shattering glass caused the Varia to look at Alecks with confused expressions. "Ara? What's wrong Alecks? Don't you like your food?" asked Lussuria.

"It's not that, I just don't feel like eating," she said and stared blankly at her food. She picked at it and kept on staring, even though you couldn't see it.

"Introduce yourself Trash." Xanxus said.

"My...full name is Alexsia Miko Sergina. I have two flames, Cloud and Mist. My main flame is Cloud. My box weapon is a silver-purple snake named Regina."

The other officers listened before standing up one by one to introduce themselves. After that, dinner was filled with shouting, flying utensils, and a few gun shots every now and then. The doors burst open in the middle of it all. "VOI! What do you want you little shit?!" shouted Squalo right in the poor soldier's ear.

"T-There's a b-boy outside. He's de-declaring an at-attack," the soldier stuttered in fear. All Varia members ran to the courtyard except for Xanxus and Alecks. When they got to the courtyard, there was boy as the soldier said. He had yellow-orange hair that was tied back in a very short pony tail. He also had mint green eyes that were half covered with his bangs.

"Alecksai~ Come out come out where ever you are~" he said in a sing-songy voice. Alecks stood frozen at the door way. _'What's he doing here?! Damned brat!' _she cursed in her head. "Right here Setvan," Alecks replied after overcoming her shock. They had a mental conversation before charging at each other. "Damned brat! Why are you here?" she shouted over the sound of metal on metal. "I came to play, Ale **(A/N: Ale is pronounced Aly)**" he replied. "The _real_ reason," she growled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Always straight to the point. No fun," he stated. "Well, I came because I wanted to have my Ale-chan back. Leaving me like that is simply unexceptionable. It hurt Ale. It hurt me a lot," His voice went from playful to dark and a matter of seconds as his eyes sharpened and glistened with a _very_ noticeable feeling of murder.

"Aww, you came all this way to take me back? I'm so touched," replied Alecks with her voice of anger and sarcasm.

"Usual way?" Setvan asked. Alecks nodded and got into her fighting stance. She brought out her three knives and held two in one hand and the third in the other. Setvan pulled out his own weapon, a tessen with blood stains all over it. They waited to see who would make the first move. Alecks did, she sprang from her position and flew at Setvan. _Literally._ Her feet weren't on the ground at all. They were floating like Mammon. Except she was closer to the ground. Setvan smirked. He waied until she got as close as she could before swinging his tessen at Alecks. His attack hit a store house behind Alecks and caused dust to fly everywhere.

"Hahahahahaha! I finally won! I _FINALLY _won!" he shouted to the heavens above. His eyes wide and laughed like a maniac.

When the dust finally cleared, Alecks was no where in sight. The Varia members looked unimpressed as well as disappointed. _'How can someone who's Varia quality be defeated so easily?' _they all thought. They were all surprised when they heard Alecks's voice coming from behind Setvan.

"Too...slow!" she said and appeared behind Setvan. Said man turned around in shock. His face met the dirt and he was stuck in the hospital for a month when Alecks swung her leg up to meet his stomach. She was so fast that the orange headed man didn't even notice her leg, or the pain until he woke up in the hospital two days later. When all officers were back inside, Alecks let out a slow yawn.

"Well, I'm bored now so I'm going to sleep. Night," she said like nothing just happened. She waved and the Varia stared with their jaws lightly open. The fight was very short but proved how just how good Alecks was. It made the realize something in all of them except for Xanxus.

But for Bel, he realized something something more.

**Flashback:**

_"Bel! Look at what I made!" shouted a little girl with neck long platinum blonde hair, which was icy blue at the ends. The girls face was blurred but from her size, he figured she was about 7._

_"Very pretty Ale." he patted her head and gave her a small smile at the flower crown she made. It consisted of white and pink daisies. Suddenly, the scene was interrupted when 3 men in black surrounded the two._

_"There you are Prince Belphegor" man #1 said. Man #2 gave them and evil grin and nodded. "The girl's pretty cute too. Maybe we could sell her for some money." said man #3. They attacked all at once. Bel ran through a gap and took man #1 down by flipping him and knocking him out. Alecks and Bel took down man #2 together but not before he stabbed Bel in the side with a small knife. Alecks gave out a shriek of horror at all the blood that was coming out. Man #3 sneaked up behind her and grabbed her. She squirmed in his grip before she bit down hard on his hand. He let her go and tried to grab her again but she flipped out of his reach then disappeared. She reappeared behind him. "Too...slow!" she said and kicked him in the stomach. The pain caused him to pass out and hit the floor with a 'thud'._

**Flashback End**


	4. Special Things

Bel woke up panting and covered in a layer of sweat. _'What was that?'_ he thought as he sat up. He shivered as his bare feet touched the cold carpet before retreating inside his slippers. The slippers slapped the ground as he made his way to the kitchen. _'Who is that girl? Such insolence, making a genius like me thinking about trivial things like her!' _Bel thought angrily. His face twisted into a frown.

He took a turn into the kitchen but saw someone else sitting on a chair. The person had on a black hoodie and it was blocking his view of them. "Who are you? I demand that you reveal yourself to me!" he said with a scowl.

"I am who I am. You of all people should know that _genius._" the person said, emphasizing on the 'genius' part. From the softness in their voice, Bel guessed that the person was a girl.

"Could you answer a question of mine?" she asked him.

"Ushishishi. Of course, but you have to do something for me first" he replied and took a seat next to her. The girl nodded as he continued.

"Take off your hood." The girl hesitated at the command but did it anyway. The hood was off to reveal a head of long, platinum blonde hair that was dyed at the end. _'Alecks.' _he thought with a frown.

"My turn. ...Do you remember this?" Alecks asked. She stuck out her hand and held the first three fingers out. They were all straight except for the thumb which was bent. She put her hand in front of her face and sent him a questioning look.

Bel stared, or that's what it looked like anyway, for a while. OF course he knew that sign it was a _very _important sign to him. The symbol of friendship between him and someone else. He just couldn't remember who or what her name was.

"No." he lied. "Liar" Alecks shot back at him. Sending him a glare too. She stood and got two cups from the cupboard. She filled both with tea and sat one down in front of Bel. He stared before taking a small sip. His eyes widened as the familiar, comforting taste of the tea crossed his tongue.

She sent him the same questioning glace she had sent earlier but more desperate. It was like she was asking him if he remembered it...better yet her. They sat in a comfortable silence before Alecks's phone rang.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?_

She let it ring a bit before picking it up.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. She paused and waited for the other person to finish speaking. Bel caught fragments but that was it.

"If he-remembers-kill them-deal-your promise." Alecks glared at the counter before hanging up on the person. There was a minute of silence before Alecks let out a strangled scream and threw her phone at the floor. Her breath was uneven and she was shaking. She knocked down the chair before calming herself and mumbled a quick sorry. She stood up straight and disappeared after saying something very important to both of them.

"Please remember me, I don't want to hurt you. Please, Bel."

* * *

She stood in front of her boss. Not Xanxus or Tsuna or Nono. She stood in front of the head of the Serpente famiglia.

"Alecks. Don't get too attached to the Varia. Remember why you're there in the first place. To gain their trust then finish them off." the man spoke in a gruff voice.

"I know. I know." Alecks said before, again, disappearing.

* * *

Bel sat there thinking about what she did. The tea made him remember a certain memory that contained the same girl from his flashback.

**Memory 1:**

_"What's the matter Bel? Don't you like the coffee?" asked a childish voice. He looked up and met eyes behind a curtain of platinum. "I don't like coffee," he stated and threw the cup on the ground, making sure that it was broken._

_"Then try some tea! I like it a lot so why not you?" she offered a cup of tea to the prince. He smiled as the tea slid down his throat, much better than coffee. His smile turned into a Cheshire grin._

_"Fit for a prince," he said and the girl's face broke into a smile. He couldn't see her face because it was so blurry. He frown at the act but kept silent._

_"What's wrong Bel?" the girl asked. But before he could respond, the image cracked and turned into another memory._

**Memory 2:**

_"Bel-kun! Help me!" screamed a girl with hair as red as blood. Her eyes shined with horror as she clung to him. Her arm had been cut and it was bleeding. In front of the pair was the same girl with platinum blonde hair. Her bangs covered her face and in her hand was a small knife. "Come back here. I'm not done with you." she spoke in a creepy voice._

_"KYA! NO!" the red head screamed, still clutching onto Bel like a life line. She cowered behind Bel and left him to defend her. Bel just frowned at the girl and pushed her away and towards the other blonde._

_"Help yourself." he said and watched as the other blonde stepped closer to the red head. "Don't. Touch. My. Sister. _Ever. _Again!" the blonde said slowly and cut the other girl with every word. Bel watched with amusement as one girl made the other beg for her life._

_"Ushishishi. She's going to die if you keep that up," he said, causing the other blonde to stop. "Oh, I didn't notice you there. I'm Ale...ia, what's your name?" she asked and stuck out her hand to shake his._

_"Prince Belphagor," he said with a cheshire grin as he took her hand to shake it._

_"Ah! I know, since we're friends, how about we make a secret sign? It can be like this!" the girl mini shouted as she stuck out the first three fingers of her left hand and bent her thumb forward. Bel agreed and it stayed their secret sign._

**Memory end!**

* * *

**KAY! I know I didn't change anything in this chapter. But...meh! Leave a review please?**

**She you next time! ...Maybe**


	5. Regina Serpente

Alecks was nowhere to be seen in the Varia household. She wasn't seen at breakfast or at lunch either. She wasn't seen anywhere until the glass roof of the living room was broken by something. The thing was a heavily wounded Alecks, barley standing even with the help of her bone like scythe. Her breath was uneven and her clothes -covered loosely by the Varia jacket- sported cuts of all sizes.

The Varia officers there -Lussuria, Levi (A/N: That guys isn't gunna appear much...^^"), Bel, and Fran- looked on in curiosity. The only one that tried to help her was Lussuria, being the caring guy he was.

"Alecks-chan! What happened?! You look horrible, here let me help you!" the...um...odd? man said frantically while running to get something for her to drink. "I'm fine. Those guys you need to worry about," she said between breaths.

"Alecks-sempai, what guys?" Fran asked with his usual monotone voice.

"3. 2. 1" Alecks counted down. When she hit 1, about 300 armed men in black suits came down from ropes that were attached to the ceilings.

"We've got you now _Regina_!" the man in the middle said, seeming to be their leader. The men smirked but their expressions faltered when they saw the Varia officers in attack mode.

"B-Boss..." one of them whispered in fright. Said man looked to where the shaking finger was looking at a his expression showed nothing but fear for a few seconds. The look was replaced with a smirk.

"Ha! The ultimate Regina Serpente, getting help from the Varia! And here I thought you didn't need help from anyone!" he shouted out loud with a confident look on his face.

"I'm not getting help. They are there just in case and won't take part in the fight until I'm down." Alecks said, standing on her own now.

"Ushishishi. What are you talking about? Of course we're going to fight." laughed Bel.

"How come you only get to fight?" asked Fran with questions marks appearing around his head in curiosity. Literally. He was using illusions to create them to prove his curiosity thought his face did not show it.

"No you're not. This is my fight! Stay out of it!" she shouted and charged at the crowd. Swinging her scythe with great aim and power, she took out about fifty men per swing. Bullets were fired and scream echoed through out the room as the fight raged on. Alecks had to use both of her weapons. Her left hand threw and retrieved the knives as her right hand swung with fury.

The men kept dropping like flies until there were only about 20 of the left, the leader still standing.

"So you managed to defeat those small fries. It doesn't matter because now, you'll be facing 20 of my best fighters." The man smirked evilly. HE rubbed his hands together in a menacing way and laughed aloud.

"Tch. Damn it. And I'm out of raw power. I'll have to use my box weapon then." Alecks mumbled. She flicked her knives to get the blood off and put them back in their rightful place on her left thigh. She lit her scythe with a lot of Cloud flames.

"I didn't know someone could have that many flames," Fran said. The other nodded in agreement. The flames ate the scythe and burned it till it became black. Her ring lit with purple flames it but soon disappeared as she stuffed in her box. There was a blinding white light that came out but faded away as time passed. What was revealed, shocked the Varia members. A giant royal python was hovering there with Alecks on it's head. THe snake was black as the night with white scales every now and then to resemble the stars.

"This is Reale. My box weapon. Isn't she beautiful?" Alecks asked.

"That thing is huge!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"H-how is that possible?!" shouted the leader.

"Hn. Simple minded fools like you will never understand," Alecks said softly. She stood with both of her hands on one end of her scythe's handle. Since her right hand was on top, she lifted it up and snapped. Reale hovered up and darted swiftly to the remaining men. Her jaws flexed and opened to swallow them all up except for their leader.

"I-I surrender! Spared me please!" he begged. Alecks looked on and her face softened in fake mercy.

"Hmmm. Since you begged me..." she said and Reale backed off. The man's face showed nothing but relief. "...no!" she suddenly shouted and Reale zoomed right back at him, only to directly in front of him.

"This is the power of Regina Serpente! If you dare to underestimate me again, you will not be spared twice." she warned evilly as the man scampered off and back up the roof. As soon as he did, she wobbled and collapsed. Lussuria rushed to her aid with a towel soaked in cold water.

"Bel-kun, Fran-chan. Help me ccarry her to her room. I'll be right up." commanded Lussuria, going into full mother mode. Bel and Fran did as they were told, when they were in Alecks's room, they laid her down gently on the bed. Lussuria came in tow carrying a small tub, ointment, bandages, disinfectant, and a towel.

"Bel-kun, use the towel and water to keep her forehead cool. I'll clean her wounds and Fran, you put the ointment and bandages on. Okay? Good, now get to work!" Lussuria commanded. Everyone did as they were told. Bel soaked the towel and put it on her forehead. When it would get warm, he soaked it again. He repeated the motion until Lussuria told him to help out the bandages on.

They worked for one hour. When they were done, Alecks looked a lot better but a large portion of her body was covered in white fabric. Bel and Fran went down stairs to relax and rest while Lussuria marched to Xanxus's room to report what had happened.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come in Trash."

That was all Lussuria needed. He marched straight into the room.

"Xanxus, Alecks-chan got hurt really badly and won't be able to move for a while."

"Hn. Is that all? If it is, then get out of here." Xanxus said while picking up a wine glass. Lussuria ran out of there as fast as he could to avoid getting hit in the head by a glass.

* * *

Bel and Fran were doing the usual routine. Fran would say something that made Bel angry, said man would throw his knives at Fran, and Fran would annoy Bel even more by bending his knives, causing more knives to hit his head. Bel stood up, infuriated, and started walking to the door.

"Ahh! I'll come with you, a Prince needs someone to accompany him. Even if you are a fake prince," said Fran, doing what he did best. And what he did best was making Bel angry. His plan worked and he started to complain when three knives got stuck in his head.

"Ow. Fake-Prince-sama, you're going to hurt someone with these knives," Fran said in a monotone voice. Though I really should have to say that. "Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

"Shishishi. I'm going to see how the peasant is doing." Bel said while tick marks appeared on his head. Before Fran could say anymore, Bel was strolling through the hall.

Bel took more turns into maze called the hallway before entering Alecks's room. He closed the door and his smile faded. When he took a closer look at her, it hurt him a lot. He sat down on the chair near her bed and gripped her hand.

"How are you doing this to me? How are you causing me so much pain?" he asked but no reply came.

He sat there, thinking about how a simple peasant could do this to him but he had no answer. There was a peacful silence before Alecks groaned and mumbled something in her sleep.

"Dec...22...-ppy Birth...Bel-kun..." His eyes widened -even if you couldn't see them-, how did she know his birthday? He never told her. May the others did, he would have to ask them later.

* * *

**...Yeah, I didn't change this one either. Ehehehehe ^^"**

**Sorry about that. **

**See you next time!**


	6. Shopping

Bel was heading to Alecks's room. Again. This was the 5th time this week he had been to her room and it was only Wednesday.

"Shishishi. Where's the peasant?" Bel wondered aloud. He turned and walked the way he came from. Walking to random places, he kept an eye out for blonde hair. As he neared the dinning room, he could hear Lussuria shouting out orders to everyone. He poked his head through the door to see what was going on.

"Ah! Bel-chan, go out a grab a few thing for me," Lussuria said while handing him a list the size of Bel. He sweat dropped and smiled awkwardly.

"Shishishi. The Prince has better things to do," He replied and walked around Lussuria.

"I wasn't asking you." Lussuria said, now angry with the so called Prince. He grabbed Bel and shoved him out the door before slamming it in his face.

"So you were sent shopping too huh?" asked Alecks. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a green tank top with a purple cardigan over it, and knee-high converse on her feet. To finish off the look, there was a black headband in her hair. _'Wow'_ thought Bel as he grinned.

"So you're out of bed," he said. She nodded and they made small talk on their journey.

"Can I drive?" asked Alecks. Bel laughed and agreed. That was a mistake. As soon as they got on the road, all hell broke loose. Alecks was speeding, driving on the wrong side of the road, almost running people over, and running red lights. Since Alecks and Bel were crazy, they just laughed and continued on their way, flipping off people when ever they could.

Their first stop was at the grocery store. They had to pick up alcohol, beef, tomatoes, potatoes, leek, rice, punch, candy, plastic utensils, napkins, ect. As they walked in, they passed by some guys around their age. They stared at Alecks and followed her everywhere, in secret though. But Alecks knew they were there anyway, she just ignored then.

"We'll go get different thing so this will go faster. I'll get this stuff, you'll get those. And don't kill anybody or cause any trouble," she warned after ripping the list in half and giving a piece to Bel.

"Ushishishi, I can't promise you," he said and began to walk away. Everybody he walked by shivered in fear and cleared a path because everyone in town knew about the Varia. To the towns people, they were ruthless killers that did what ever they pleased.

* * *

Alecks was in a corner of a store, trying to choose some wine and beer to buy when the men from earlier came closer and formed a circle around her.

"Hey there," said guy 1.

"Hmm? Which one should I choose? Which one?" Alecks mumbled under her breath as she ignored the man.

"Hey! How about having some fun with us?" said guy 2. (A/N: I know, I don't like this scene but its needed =3=)

"Hm? Oh, hi. Could you move, I need to get that," she replied without even glancing at him. This enraged the two men and they grabbed her arms, immobilizing her.

"Hehe. You're goin'a come with us and have some fun now," guy 1 spoke again.

"I really don't want to do this but you started it," she said out loud. Twisting her right arm so that she could break free, she grabbed on of her knives from who-knows-where because there is no room for that thing anywhere on her person.

"Oh? What are you gunna do with that thing? Cut us?" mocked guy 2. They laughed and drew their own weapons, a gun for every person. (A/N: if ur wondering why they're not caught, i have no idea so lets just let this slide, yeah? Yeah. cool)

"Cutting is the least damage I could do with this guy," she said and slashed guy 1 on his chest. It was so quick, they two guys didn't even see it and guy 1 didn't feel it till he notice blood sliding down his chest. But before guy 2 could react, there were three unique knives sticking out of his back. They both fell to the ground silently.

"...Didn't I tell you not to kill anyone?" questioned Alecks with an annoyed look on her face.

"Shishishi. I made no such promise Ale" he replied, his usual grin on his face. Alecks's eyes widened at her old nick-name from him but he couldn't see it. They engaged in a staring contest before Alecks went to get the things she still needed. She expected to find people walking about but everyone was on the floor with knives sticking out of them. Alecks sighed before they left the store.

Grocery shopping was a fail.

* * *

They next place they went was the mall because, apparently, Alecks needed the one thing she hated most. A dress. When she found out, she threw a fit and even pushed Bel out of the car before driving away for a bit. When she cooled down, she went drove back to the mall. and apologized to Bel. To get her back, Bel dragged her to a random store that specialized in dresses and formal wear.

Alecks pouted before walking in hesitatingly. When the door closed behind them, the duo was hit with the sight of rows and rows of mannequins dressed in all kinds of suits and dresses. At the very back, there were three fitting rooms a row of accessories such as necklaces, bracelets, hats, earrings, shalls, anklets, crowns, veils, and ties.

"Hi! My name is Valery. What can I do for yo..." Valery said with a smile that made her eyes close but when she opened them, she started drooling over Bel. Alecks didn't like it one bit because she had loved Bel more then ever but he never knew. And he never would if he didn't remember her by her birthday. Her birthday was on December 5. It was November 19 right now so he only had about a month left.

"Ushishishi. The Princess needs a dress for a formal party." replied Bel ignoring Valery. Valery nodded and almost skipped to the back of the room to choose a dress. Alecks browsed through the isles of dresses looking for something that fit her style. Valery came back out after 10 minutes, holding a hot pink dress. The skirt was ruffled and it was all pink except for a black ribbon that went around the waist and ended in a bow on the right side.

"Ushishishishishi." Bel wasn't even trying to hide his laugh at the sight of Alecks's face when she saw the dress. She scowled at him and smacked him in the arm before declining on the dress.

"I'll find one myself." stated Alecks while resuming to wander down the isles. When she couldn't find anything, she dragged Bel to another dress store that wasn't as...pink. She settled on a store that specialized in dresses. It was like a twin of the other store with minor changes. The lights were dimmer and the dresses, along with the store were a bit more gothic. Alecks browsed through the isles until she found a dress that fitted her.

The top was a black corset with red string holding it closed. The front of the skirt stopped about mid thigh while the back stopped at her ankles. The skirt was made out of red silk with white frills underneath and black lace on top. Her eyes actually sparkled at the thought of wearing a dress. The one thing she hated to wear. She asked a shop attendant to help her and almost ran to the fitting rooms. Changing quickly, she glided out of the room and stood in front of a mirror to see how she looked. Deciding that she liked the dress and look, she nodded her head and beamed. She quickly changed out of the dress. She bought the dress, a choker, and some shoes that went with the dress.

The choker was black silk all around with a big red gem in the middle and smaller, white ones going all around. The shoes were black, knee high, high heeled, lace up boots.

Shopping for clothes was, surprisingly, not a fail. If you didn't count the 10 people that Bel killed in the alley.

* * *

**Kay, that's it. I really can't think of anymore to put. ^^" Unless you have any ideas? No? Okay. Kinda short though. But if you like the chapter then please review! Bye till next time. ^^**


	7. NOTICE

** Sorry to say this but imma stop uploading for a while.**

**I can't think of anything anymore **

**Ill work on my other story while i put this one on haitus for a bit.**

**So sorry.**

**I really need Ideas so if u have them please tell me.**


	8. Erica Alecksia Sergina

An enraged Aleck smashed down the door of Varia HQ. Her face was twisted into a scowl as she was followed by a beat up Bel. She slammed the items down on the counter and left the kitchen. The servants parted ways as to not get caught up in her rage.

"Ushish-cough-ishi~ Principessa -cough- is mad~" he stumbled as he made his way to the kitchen counter.

"Oh my! Bel-chan! Did Alecks do this to you?!" Lussuria shouted in surprise.

Nod.

"ALECKSIA MIKO SERGINA! Get down here this instant!" he shouted while sitting Bel down on a stool and cleaning his wounds.

Crash.

Scream.

Thump.

Crash.

Gun shot.

Scream.

Thunk.

"..." Alecks said nothing as she walked down the stairs in a dazed expression with blood splattered all over her clothes.

"Did you do this to Bel-chan?" Lussuria asked sternly.

Nod.

"Well then young lady. For your punishment, you won't be able to go on missions for a whole month and during that time, you have to cook, clean, and do the laundry," he said again, not bothering to face her.

Bel grinned when he heard her punishment.

"I'll do what now?" she said darkly and held a knife to Lussuria's neck. She moved it a bit and caused a little blood to flow down his neck.

"You heard me! And get this knife off of my neck" Lussuria said. Still not facing her. Too bad. If he had seen her, then he would've seen the small, nearly invisible tears that rolled down her cheeks. Or that her face was unusually pink, instead of the light peachy color it was supposed to be. Or maybe he would've seen her having trouble to stand and was wobbling.

"I...h-hate you...Belphegor..." she mumbled but it was loud enough for Lussuria and Bel to hear.

Lussuria finally turned around to scold her again but it was too late. With a thump, she was on the ground, unconscious.

"Ale-chan! Squ-chan! Get over here and help me carry Ale-chan to her bed!" Lussuria shouted out the kitchen door. A few thumps and yelling voices later, Squalo appeared and took a moment to assess the situation. He sighed before picking Alecks up and carrying her to her room while grumbling the entire time. Lussuria cleaned and bandaged Bel's wounds in record time then rushed out to help Alecks,leaving Bel in the kitchen alone.

Lussuria had locked himself in Alecks's room for an hour to give her her medicine, water, food, and anything else she may or may not need. When he did come out he walked back to the living room with the rest of the Varia who were waiting outside Alecks's room. They were surprised when they saw a someone sitting on the couch.

The person was obviously a girl. She had light blonde hair that ended at her gathered around her waist on the couch and big brown eyes. She was wearing plain blue jeans, grey flats, and a black hoodie. The girl was just sitting there, sipping tea from a cute, white tea cup covered with small, red roses like she didn't even notice them.

"I take it you are the Varia." she asked but it sounded more like a statement. They were all surrounding her while their weapons in hand, ready to attack if she did anything funny.

"VOI! Who are you and how did you get in here?!" shouted Squalo.

"My name is Erica Alecksia Sergina. I got in through the front door," she stated plainly, taking another sip of her tea.

"Ara? Sergina? Are you Alecks's sister?" asked Lussuria who lowered his weapon.

"Yes and you really shouldn't lower your weapon like that" Erica said and in a flash, she had Lussuria pinned under her with on of Bel's knives to his throat.

"Drop the weapons or I'll kill him," she threatened in a dangerous voice while holding Lussuria's neck in a position where, if she moved her hands enough, could snap his neck. They all hesitantly dropped their weapons but kept their guards up.

"Now tell me where Alecksia is," Erica demanded. Squalo gulped and nodded his head. He shoved Bell forward, causing the self appointed Prince to trip. His face landed in front of a pair of knee high sneakers. When he looked up, he saw Alecks.

"E-ri-ca~ What are you doing to my source of food?" Alecks asked. But before Erica had a chance to answer, Alecks had her head on a head lock. She placed her knuckles directly in the center and twisted them back and forth.

"Ittai! Onee-chan! Let me go! Lemme go!" Ercia shout while wincing in pain every once in a while. The Varia just sweat dropped at what Alecks called Lussuria.

"Ushishihsi~ What's the peasant doing out of bed. I thought you were sick. Shishishi~" Bel half asked half laughed out.

"I came to get food," Alecks gave him a blank look.

"VOI! Than what's your sister doing here?!" shouted a confused Squalo as he waved his sword around like a madman.

"I came on be half of Don Serpente. He says he will attend the ball for Alecksa-Alecksia's birthday next week," bowed Erica after she corrected her mistake.

"Yay! Now then, help me get the place ready!" shouted Lussuria with and arm full of decorations.

Everyone scattered in different directions, mumbling and grumbling about how they had to help decorate when they could hire other people to do it for them. Erica just sat on a chair the Lussuria had brought in for her as everyone else bustled around the room.

"Ushishishi~ The prince apologizes to the peasant for enraging you," smiled Bel to Alecks. She only nodded and walked away to get more table cloths and chair covers.

"Apology...DENIED!" Erica made an 'X' with her arms and made a buzzing noise that you would usually hear when you got something wrong on a game show. Bel frowned and attempted to thrown knives at her but they were deflected by her Tessen.

* * *

**Kay I'm done here. So wut do you think?**

**Review are greatly appreciated and gladly accepted.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and sorry for not updating sooner.**

**P.S I don't own KHR**

** OMG. So sorry. I posted this on the wrong story.**


End file.
